


Feeling Down

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:“How about a kiss?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Feeling Down

"You need to fix your boyfriend." Hermione said, grabbing Harry by the wrist and dragging him downstairs. 

"What's wrong with him?" He asked. When they reached the common room, he found Draco splayed our on the floor, face down. 

"I don't know. He won't tell anyone." She sighed. Harry could see she was worried but he was pretty sure he knew what the problem was. 

Harry walked to his side, laying down the same way Draco was, head turned to face him. 

"Hey, Draco. You visited his classroom today, didn't you?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Draco turned to face him with watery blue eyes. 

"Yeah." He answered, holding back his tears. 

"You missed him?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Draco's. 

"Yeah. Does it ever get any easier?" Draco asked. He missed Severus terribly as he was the only person to ever treat him like more than a Malfoy. 

"Yeah. It never stops hurting but eventually you'll learn to deal with the pain." Harry promised. 

"Can we go to bed?" Draco asked. 

"Yes we can." Harry pushed himself into a standing position before scooping Draco off the floor. He walked past their friends, trying to pretend he didn't see Hermione's tears. 

Once he settled Draco in their bed, he climbed in beside him. 

"Anything I can do to make you feel better, love?" Harry asked. 

"How about a kiss? And cuddles?" Draco asked. 

"Of course." Harry kisses Draco softly, trying his best to convey his love for the blonde. When he pulled back, he wrapped both arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close. They stayed there until dinner. Then they spent time with the ones they loved, remembering those they had lost.


End file.
